Annihilation
| Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Xandar, Godthab Omega, Hala, Kyln, UX-73 prison planetoid, Daedalus 5, Zaragz'na | Heroes = Nova (Richard Rider), Super Skrull, Ronan, Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd), Quasar, Drax, Moondragon, Phyla, Galactus, Stardust, Firelord (Pyreus Kril), Red Shift, Cammi, Starlord (Peter Quill), Gamora, Preak, Praxagora, Paibok, Terrax the Tamer, Hawal, United Front | Villains = Annihilus, Thanos, Ravenous, Aegis (Lady of All Sorrows), Tenebrous, R'Kin, Glorian, Extirpia, Extermina, Eradica, Delinquent, Annihilation Wave | Others = | Creators = | FullSynopsis = In an effort to expand his empire, Annihilus leads an invasion army from the Negative Zone into the positive matter universe. History Annihilation Day, minus 41 A prison ship holding Drax, Lunatik, Blood Brothers, and Paibok crash lands near Coot's Bluff, Alaska. Drax is killed after Paibok assumes the form of Thanos and distracts him long enough for the others to kill him. Annihilation Day, minus 40 Cammi discovers the ship and bargains with Paibok, who gives her Drax's body. Following the bargain, Drax's body undergoes a transformation, leaving the Destroyer reborn in a weaker, but more cunning body. In retaliation for his own killing, he kills one of the Blood Brothers and Lunatik. The prison ship Dredge 02 arrives and takes Paibok, Drax, and Cammi into custody. Annihilation Day, minus 7 Thanos arrives at the Kyln and retrieves Skreet and Fallen One, convincing the Fallen One to serve him. He then waits nearby with Death, who informs him that someone who serves her even better than Thanos will arrive soon. Annihilation Day From the Crunch (the power source of the Kyln, and the border between the positive- and negative-matter universes) comes the Annihilation Wave, an immense army commanded by Annihilus, bent on conquering the positive matter universe and adding its territory to his own. The Kyln is destroyed in the invasion, the first casualty of the invasion. During the first day, the Annihilation Wave slaughtered millions of worlds. Annihilation Day, plus 7 The Nova Corps is assembled on Xandar to face the impending threat of the Annihilation Wave. Meanwhile, Dredge 02 arrives with its prisoners in tow. Following his rebirth, Drax's DNA has been altered, making it impossible for the Nova Corps to prove that Drax is the same Drax that was earlier sentenced. As such, he and Cammi are released, but told they can't leave the Nova Corps' custody until the threat of the Wave is assessed. As the Wave arrives at Xandar, the Nova Corps meets it head on. The Corps is slaughtered. The Xandarian Worldmind is taken offline, Richard Rider barely survives the assault, and Drax and Cammi flee the destruction in a quickly commandeered ship. Annihilation Day, plus 11 Richard Rider searches for other Corps survivors, but only discovers the Worldmind. If destroyed, the entire culture of Xandar is lost, and the Nova Force along with it. Richard Rider allows himself to reluctantly be taken over by the Worldmind, providing him with the combined power of the Nova Corps. With the influx of additional power and still enraged at the Wave's destruction of his fellow Corpsmen, Nova attempts a one-man assault on the Wave, doing immense damage, but almost killing himself in the process. Crashing on a nearby planet, Richard Rider, the last remaining Nova, discovers Drax and Cammi. Initially arguing with the Worldmind over what they should do (preserve the Worldmind's data or take on the Annihilation Wave), the two eventually come to terms (thanks to Drax promising to instruct Nova on how to properly use the newly immense power), deciding to face the Wave, but with help from others. Drax first teaches Nova how to open stargates, allowing them to escape the Wave that still surrounds Xandar. Arriving at Nycos Aristedes, the trio are saved by Quasar who is busy overseeing a mass evacuation of the planet. As Nova works to open a stargate so that the citizens of the planet can flee, the Wave arrives. Deciding to take on the Wave's fleet together, they inflict heavy casualties on the Wave and eventually come into conflict with Annihilus. As the two attempt to destroy Annihilus and end the invasion, Nova is momentarily incapacitated, allowing Annihilus to destroy Quasar and claim his Quantum Bands. Attempting to then take the Nova Force, Annihilus is subjected to a mental assault from the Worldmind who uses the hivemind that the Wave operates on to cause mass confusion and begin assaulting each other. Near death, Nova is retrieved by Cammi and Drax, who then flee. Annihilation Day, plus 12 Ronan is taken into custody by the Kree Empire to face court martial. Annihilation Day, plus 15 Super-Skrull learns from a Kree troop he's infiltrated that the Wave possesses an immense weapon called the Harvester of Sorrow, a weapon capable of destroying entire planets. Annihilation Day, plus 17 Annihilus begins his attempts at taking the Power Cosmic, sending his Seekers, including their leader Ravenous, after the Heralds of Galactus. Cornering Air-Walker, the Seekers and Ravenous assault the android until Silver Surfer arrives, defeating Ravenous and the Seekers, but failing to save Air-Walker. With his last words, Air-Walker tells Silver Surfer that he must combat the Wave. Annihilation Day, plus 19 Terrax the Tamer is captured by Annihilus' Seekers. Silver Surfer arrives in Skrull territory, finding it decimated. However, in one debris field he finds a single survivor, a former Skrull slave named Tarq Maru. As he attempts to take Maru to safety, the Surfer is attacked by the Seekers. After a heated battle, Red Shift and Firelord arrive, turning the tide and beating the Seekers. Thanos finally meets Annihilus, creating an alliance. Annihilation Day, plus 20 )]] Tenebrous and Aegis, two of the Proemial Gods are revealed to have been freed in the destruction of the Kyln. Preparing to seek their vengeance against Galactus, the two discover the Fallen One retrieving the Maker's body. Sensing the power of Galactus on the Fallen One, they begin to interrogate him. Silver Surfer, Red Shift, and Firelord find a refugee fleet and deliver Tarq Maru to safety. Stardust then arrives, telling the Surfer that Galactus seeks an audience with him. Stardust remains with the other heralds to assist in their assaults against the Wave. Annihilus informs Thanos of his attempts to gain the Power Cosmic, failing to gain it before the death of Morg. Thanos, curious as to what Annihilus is doing, agrees to assist him. Annihilation Day, plus 21 Galactus informs the Surfer of the threat posed by Aegis and Tenebrous, asking the Surfer to once again become his herald. Surfer agrees, and while Galactus imbues him with the extra power that his current heralds wield, Ravenous and his Seekers attack. Finishing as they begin their assault, the newly empowered Silver Surfer devastates the Seekers and sends Ravenous back to Annihilus, demanding they return to the Negative Zone. Annihilation Day, plus 29 Ronan is convicted of treason after testimony from Tana Nile "reveals" that Ronan has been in contact with Baroness S'Bak. As punishment, Ronan is stripped of his Accuser title. Annihilation Day, plus 40 Thanos meets Aegis and Tenebrous, agreeing to help them find Galactus and enact their revenge. Annihilation Day, plus 41 An Annihilation Wave fleet led by Admiral Salo attacks the Skrull world Aks'lo. Despite being led by the Super-Skrull, the Skrull army stationed there is destroyed after the arrival of the Harvester of Sorrow. Annihilation Day, plus 46 Super-Skrull seeks aid from Baroness S'Bak in attacking and destroying the Harvester of Sorrow, fearing that the weapon might be used on the planet Zaragz'na, where his son Sarnogg lives. S'Bak refuses. Desperate to stop the Harvester, the Super-Skrull turns on his fellows, stealing an escape ship and being joined by R'Kin, a young Skrull whose father served under the Super-Skrull. Annihilation Day, plus 47 Super-Skrull and R'Kin go to the planet Earth, convincing Reed Richards to send him to the Negative Zone so that he can find more information on the Harvester. Annihilation Day, plus 48 Super-Skrull and R'Kin capture a Negative Zone vessel. Annihilation Day, plus 52 Super-Skrull discovers members of the Annihilation Wave, destroying an army and interrogating the last surviving member, then killing him when he learns who created the Harvester, a high-ranking Wave scientist named Hawal. Annihilation Day, plus 55 Super-Skrull and R'Kin arrive on the prison planetoid UX-73 where prisoners of the Wave are used as slave labor and the scientists of the Wave develop new means of destruction. Super-Skrull slaughters the forces of the prison and convinces the inmates to join him in destroying the Harvester. He also discovers Hawal, who he forces into developing a means to destroy the Harvester. Annihilation Day, plus 65 R'Kin begins developing a portal that Super-Skrull's forces can use to return to the positive-matter universe. Annihilation Day, plus 66 Hawal finishes the weapon needed to destroy the Harvester. Super-Skrull kills him. Super-Skrull reveals his fears concerning his son to Praxagora. Annihilation Day, plus 68 The Super-Skrull's forces return to the positive-matter universe and begin their assault on the Harvester, but are betrayed by R'Kin and the Super-Skrull's forces are captured. Admiral Salo forces the Super-Skrull to watch as the Harvester destroys Zaragz'na. R'Kin reveals that he betrayed the Super-Skrull because he holds him responsible for his father's death. Super-Skrull then hypnotizes R'Kin, forcing him to release the Super-Skrull's troops. R'Kin then flees as Preak, Praxagora and the Super-Skrull being their assault on the Harvester. Super-Skrull chases after R'Kin, catching up to him and ripping off his limbs, leaving him to die. Meanwhile, Preak is killed by the Wave's forces and Praxagora readies to overload her internal power source, attempting to turn herself into a living bomb. Before she can destroy herself, Super-Skrull arrives, absorbing her power and and destroying the Harvester himself. After the destruction, Praxagora retrives the inert body of the Super-Skrull. Annihilation Day, plus 79 The Annihilation Wave has destroyed the majority of the Skrull Empire and its citizens are slaughtered. Annihilation Day, plus 88 Ronan passes judgement on the Kree world Bwokk, despite no longer having his Accuser title. Ronan then learns from Tullk Ul-Zyn that Tana Nile is on the world Godthab Omega. Annihilation Day, plus 95 vs Ronan]] Ronan arrives on Godthab Omega, discovering his old ally Korath among the residents. Almost immediately, the two are engaged in a brief battle with Stellaris and Nebula, who they discover are members of Gamora's Graces. Other warriors from across the universe are revealed to have mysteriously gathered here. As one of Annihilus' queens, Eradica leads an assault on the Kree Empire, Ronan and Gamora meet in battle. Annihilation Day, plus 99 The Wave arrives and it's discovered that cosmic being Glorian has been shaping the world. The forces on Godthab Omega overcome the influence of Glorian and band together to defend themselves against the Wave. Glorian eventually uses his power to destroy the Wave, but his mind snaps. Ronan finally finds Tana Nile, who was mortally wounded in the assault. Before dying, she informs him that the House Fiyero, the leading power in the Kree Empire, were behind her testimony. Ronan and Gamora then work together to get the survivors off-planet and warn the Kree of the Wave's arrival. Annihilation Day, plus 183 While visiting the grave of her father, Phyla and Moondragon are attacked by Thanos who rips Moondragon's left ear off and tells Phyla to deliver it to Drax while taking Moondragon hostage. On Daedalus 5, the United Front, a universal resistance movement organized by Nova and Peter Quill to combat the Annihilation Wave, manage to hold off an assault by the Wave. Annihilation Day, plus 204 A major offensive is launched by another of Annihilus' queens, Extirpia. During the battle, Firelord captures the queen. At the same time, Galactus and Silver Surfer are attacked and defeated by Aegis and Tenebrous. The two Proemial gods turn Galactus and his herald over to the Annihilation Wave. Annihilation Day, plus 206 Gamora and Nova end up romantically involved. Peter Quill and Nova interrogates Extirpia, who informs them of the capture of Silver Surfer and Galactus. Drax reveals to Cammi that he's only helping the United Front in an attempt to get closer to Thanos, and fulfill the mission for which he was created. Annihilation Day, plus 212 Phyla arrives on Daedalus 5, delivering Thanos' message to Drax, who decides that it's time he fulfill the purpose he was created for and heads off to destroy Thanos. Nova and Ronan meet with the House Fiyero, but when they attempt to arrest Ronan, Ronan slaughters them. Praxagora arrives on Daedalus 5 with the Super-Skrull's body, telling the gathered troops how he died. Out of nowhere, Ravenous, one of the Mad Thinker's android, Paibok, Terrax, and the Infant Terrible (now known as the Delinquent and, along with Paibok and Terrax, controlled by parasites) appear amidst the United Front troops. Soon joined by the Centurions, a Negative Zone equivalent of the Nova Corps controlled by Annihilus, a massive assault is launched on the United Front. They're soon joined by an enormous Annihilation Wave fleet whose flagship features Galactus, converted into a massive weapon by the Annihilation Wave scientists. Firelord revives the Super-Skrull as the heralds sense Galactus's approach and Nova orders an evacuation. With the arrival of the Galactus-weapon, Red Shift and Stardust combine their powers to protect the United Front forces, dying in the process. Daedalus 5 is then devoured by Galactus. Using the chaos to his advantage, Drax sneaks onboard a Wave ship, slaughtering its occupants and using it as cover to hunt down Thanos. After the immense losses suffered by the United Front, the group disbands, with Ronan leaving to exact his revenge on the House Fiyero, Super-Skrull (eager to kill Kree) and Praxagora in tow. Annihilation Day, plus 220 Drax reaches the third of Annihilus' queens, Eradica and kills her, using her vessel to get even closer to Thanos. Nova reaches Earth's moon, momentarily contemplating where he could unite Earth's forces to assault the Wave. Learning of the Civil War, he realizes there's no way he could get their help, and debarks. Moondragon learns that Thanos wants Annihilus to succeed so that he can rule an empty galaxy, with no opponents to challenge him. Thanos reveals he has no interest in Annihilus schemes and releases Moondragon from the parasites used to control her. He then prepares to release Galactus, but Drax arrives, fulfilling his duty and killing Thanos. But this leaves Galactus imprisoned. Nova heads deeper into Wave-controlled territory, rejoined by Peter Quill and Phyla. They're briefly aided by Blastaar and the Spaceknights. Unable to release Galactus, Drax releases the Silver Surfer, who turns his might on the task of freeing Galactus. A enraged Galactus devastates the nearby Wave forces and destroys the nearest planet. On Hala, Super-Skrull, Praxagora, and Ronan learn that the House Fiyero have brokered a deal with the Annihilation Wave, leaving the Kree homeworld to Ravenous and the Centurions. Ronan nearly kills Ravenous in their ensuing battle, then kills the leaders of the House Fiyero. He then finds the Supreme Intelligence, nearly destroyed by the occupiers, and kills his one-time leader as an act of mercy. Ronan is then declared the leader of the Kree. Nova, Phyla, and Peter Quill finally reach the center of the Annihilation Wave, attacking Annihilus himself. As Annihilus overpowers his attackers, he's surprised when the Quantum Bands fly onto Phyla's wrists, twisting the balance of power. With Annihilus slightly weakened, Nova focuses his power and turns Annihilus inside-out, killing him. Thanos and Death witness the final battle, but Nova refuses to join them, clinging to life. Annihilation Day, plus 222 After the death of Annihilus, the parasites controlling Paibok, Terrax, and the Delinquent are deactivated. The three make their escape, causing mass devastation in the process. Arriving on New Xeron and find it controlled by the Space Parasite, the three assault the Space Parasite, with Terrax landing the killing blow. Terrax then sets out to rebuild his reputation. Annihilation Day, plus 227 Galactus is weakened from his capture and sends Silver Surfer to find a new planet for him to feed. While waiting, a reborn Stardust arrives, offering Galactus the energy of his remaining people as a demonstration of his loyalty. Annihilation Day, plus 268 Armistice Day. After Annihilus' defeat, the remaining Annihilation Wave forces agree to a treaty that brings the hostilities to an end, but gives the remaining Wave forces all of the Skrull territory and the former Kree capital, Kree-Lar. Phyla-Vell decides to use the Quantum Bands to become the new Quasar and the Protector of the Universe. Skreet joins Cammi. Annihilation Day, plus 274 Firelord refuses the terms of the armistice and sets out to destroy the remaining Centurions, but discovers that the group has rifts in its ranks, including some honorable members. Annihilation Day, plus 277 A dying Extermina gives birth to one final being: Annihilus. Annihilation Day, plus 281 Silver Surfer confronts and, with extreme effort, manages to destroy Tenebrous and Aegis, nearly destroying himself in the process. Impressed with his actions, Galactus heals him. | Part1 = Annihilation: Prologue Vol 1 1 | Part2 = Annihilation Vol 1 1 | Part3 = Annihilation Vol 1 2 | Part4 = Annihilation Vol 1 3 | Part5 = Annihilation Vol 1 4 | Part6 = Annihilation Vol 1 5 | Part7 = Annihilation Vol 1 6 | CustomSection1 = Prelude | CustomText1 = * - | CustomSection2 = Tie-ins | CustomText2 = * - * - * - * - * - | Notes = * Followed by Annihilation: Conquest. * The Annihilation Wave was stated to be a cosmic level threat. , Silver Surfer's entry}} | Trivia = | Links = * Annihilation/Covers }} Category:Earth-616 Category:Cosmic Level Threats Category:Wars Category:Skrull Events